When Breachers Kill Your Pets
by Aaron Raymond
Summary: Evaporation exists, but that idea is thrown away when Eliza and Monika want to have some fun. Implied sex and strong language. AshQ (Ash/IQ) and Vira (Mira/Valkyrie)


"You did what?!"

The German accented voice shouted across the room, the owner chucking her electronics scanner at the Israeli redhead. Said woman ducked at the incoming object, scowling at her significant other.

"Monika...bae, chill, I can explai-"

"Don't ' _bae_ ' me, Eliza! You killed my little goldfish! Why would you not tell me?! Instead, I find out from your little American friend…"

Monika was beyond upset at the moment. She had Eliza take her to the fair, for she claimed that Germany wasn't too keen on such activities. Eliza had eventually agreed after her blonde girlfriend's constant pouting. While they were there, the FBI agent had won two little goldfish in which she had given to Monika.

* * *

 **The Day Before**

It was an accident. Eliza had been drinking a bit during dinner the night before and Monika had jumped onto her Israeli lover the moment they entered through the door. The girl known as Ash was stable enough to carry the GSG 9 agent down the hall, but her steps were miscalculated and she bumped into the glass fish bowl, knocking it over.

Monika had pulled away from kissing the redhead's ear the moment she heard the glass hit the floor. Eliza had the face of a little kid who had just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Monika stared at the flopping goldfish, close to tears before Eliza put her down and quickly grabbed the fish to throw him into a large cup of water. It took a few seconds for him to start wiggling around again.

The redhead let out a sigh of relief before returning to her blonde lover and cleaning up the glass from the floor. "There, bae. The fish is all good to go. Want to continue?"

Monika raised an eyebrow, giggling as she wrapped her arms around Eliza's neck, gently pulling her down. "I'm always ready for you, _mein Schatz_."

* * *

 **Earlier That Morning**

"Oh my god, what am I going to do?! I fucking killed her fish, dude! I mean, I put it in water, but evaporation exists!"

 _"Look, calm down, E-Eliza…"_ The blonde woman on the phone whispered to the redhead. _"You're going to to have to tell her...fuck...sooner or later…"_

Eliza raised an eyebrow, asking Meghan if she was okay. "Your breathing is off and your voice is shaky."

 _"Oh! Um...yeah. Just doing my workout. Hehe…"_

The redhead nodded and continued on with how she was going to tell her girlfriend. "Well, I have to go make breakfast now. I'm 99% sure Elena's "occupied" but tell her I say hello."

Meghan blushed furiously at the fact that they got caught red handed.

 _"Go fuck yourself, Cohhh-"_

 _"She will not be speaking today. Trust me. Goodbye, Cohen."_

The line dropped and Eliza snorted. Meghan was so whipped, it wasn't even funny. She sighed when she remembered the fish she had flushed down the toilet.

A pair of arms lazily wrapped around her naked shoulders, lips skimming over her freckled skin.

"Mm, come back to bed, Li. Maybe I want to feel you _inside me, on me_."

Eliza perked up, skin flushing as Monika continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, hands roaming over her chest, stomach, and down along her inner thighs. Before she could actually touch the redhead, her alarm went off.

"I apologize, _mien Schatz_. I have to...why did Meghan text me so early?" She gasped. "Maybe she wants to propose to Elena. Or…" Her voice died down when she read the text. Her heart broke and her eyes watered. "Y-You...killed, Sebastian?"

Ash paused.

"Babe, look, I can explain...Monika, please look at me...Monika...please?"

Eliza crawled over to her girlfriend and wrapped both arms and legs around her. "Monika, I was going to tell you~"

* * *

 **Present**

"Get the hell out of my room!" Monika yelled, picking up an older prototype of her scanner and throwing it at her girlfriend.

Eliza barely had enough time to register the oncoming object flying at her before she was smacked in the side of the face by the metal.

"Monika Nicole Weiss! What the fuck is your goddamn problem?! It's a goddamn goldfish! You're acting like I fucked your sister!"

Monika fell silent. Yes, she was acting a bit over dramatic, and yes, she needed to be yelled at, but Eliza never said... **THAT**.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that-"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It was uncalled for. Forgive me?"

Eliza hummed quietly, taking three steps forward before she circled her girlfriend. "What do I get in return," she whispered into the blonde's ear.

Monika giggled and gasped when she felt the redhead pinch her backside. "Let us go to the store so you can buy me a new fish!" She bounced on her toes excitedly as she gripped her lover's arm. Eliza rolled her eyes with a smile before she nodded and grabbed the car keys.

"He goes in the kitchen though. It's very rare for us to have sex there, right?"

"God, you are insatiable, Eliza."

"Only for you, _yafati_."


End file.
